The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to agricultural operations and, more specifically, to planning and control of autonomous agricultural operations.
In recent years, vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, have been designed to operate at least partially autonomously (e.g., without input from a vehicle occupant) to perform various operations on a field of crops. A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Such implements are typically coupled to the agricultural vehicle and towed behind the vehicle to perform such operations. In the event that an operator desires to perform an agricultural operation, the operator may engage a control system that instructs the agricultural vehicle to drive along a path (e.g., guidance swath) within the field. However, certain agricultural implements do not follow the same path as the towing vehicle, which can result in the implement skipping certain regions of the field or covering other regions multiple times (e.g., overlap). By skipping certain regions of the field, the agricultural operation may leave soil untilled or unplanted, or crops unharvested, for example. Further, overlapped regions may be over-tilled or overplanted, for example. As a result, the yield of crops may be reduced due to areas that were skipped (e.g., missed) or overlapped by the implement.